His Butler, Returns
by NekoCielPhantomhive-Meow
Summary: Sequel to His Butler, Satisfactory. When Ciel is left alone, he finds it hard to be alone in his own manor with the feeling of being watched... It's familiar and comforting, but juuuust a bit evil. What will become of him when his nightmares are chased away by another nightmare altogether? (YAOI or Father Love, depending on your view of it)
1. His Butler, Gone

Ciel sat at the edge of Sebastian's coffin, seeing Sebastian's healed, but still so very lifeless, body. He looked up at the preacher and stood before the large crowd of people, some not even knowing who Sebastian was. The preacher handed Ciel a small envelope and he opened it, eyes widening at the contents. _Sebastian wrote a will..? _he thought to himself. He quickly unfolded it and began to read.

"Er... Dear, young master... I know you'll probably be reading this yourself, and if you are, I'm glad. There's something here... enclosed... for you," Ciel looked back at the envelope, audibly gulping. He looked back at the paper and continued to read. "There's been so many things I've wanted to tell you, but just didn't have the chance to say it..."

_Dear, Young Master_

_ If you're reading this... I've died for you. I know you'll probably be reading this yourself, and if you are, I'm glad. There's something here enclosed for you... There's been so many things I've wanted to tell you, but just didn't have the chance to say it... or the courage. I know I appear to be cocky and proud of myself, but in reality, I guess you could say I'm "just like you". I have emotions and worries; thoughts and fears. The thing I feared most was losing the chance to tell you what I wished to say, young master. I couldn't say it in life, but I most certainly believe that you should know when I die. As I said before, if you are reading this, I've died for you. There's no better way to die than for my own master, though. It's what you wanted; to be independent. You have that chance now, my lord. You'll always be my favorite. I haven't yet told you the stories that I wished to. Would you like to hear them when we meet again..? I'd love to share them with you. Truth be told, I always loved seeing you sleep. You were so innocent-looking and quiet... But I much preferred you awake and active, when I could hear your voice and see your many smiles. I know you may not have had many things to smile about, but the fact that you did is enough reason for me. Can you smile again, perhaps? Just one more time, for me? Anyways, I wanted you to know that I'll miss serving by your side. In fact, I think I'll miss you! Go ahead and insert a cruel joke here, if you'd like. But you never were the one for humor, were you? No, much more intimidation than humor. I liked that about you; your seriousness. You were always so... different in public. Though whenever it was just us, you'd laugh, cry, smile, frown... That's the young master I know. So... If I truly don't get another chance to say this..._

_ Well, you don't have to read it out loud, but... Those are all ways of saying... "I love you," young master._

_ ~Sebastian _

Ciel stared at the paper, teary-eyed. He turned back at Sebastian, crumpling the paper and tossing it aside. He fell on his knees, sobbing. "I hate you! I told you not to die for me, and then what!? You just go off and do it anyway! Do you like to see me pained!?" Ciel screamed at his dead butler. Elizabeth stood up from the crowd.

"Ciel, don't!" She rushed to his side and hugged him tightly. Looking back at the crowd through blurry tears, Ciel saw Grell, the very Queen herself, Joker from the circus, and... by his side, Elizabeth. He didn't love her- it was true- but it was nice to have a friend who truly cared about him. Elizabeth knew how he felt towards her and accepted it. She could only wonder what her dear friend was crying about.

"Ciel, was it the will? Lemme see," she said quietly, picking the paper up from the ground. Ciel shook his head at her and she dropped it again, knowing what he meant. He stood up, grabbed the paper, and ran out of the funeral home. He kept running until he finally reached the manor; his tears shed and gone. He entered his home, it seeming so empty. He looked to the left, seeing the dining table.

_"Y-Young master! Please eat with your utensils! Even a dessert such as chocolate cake must be consumed properly!" Sebastian exclaimed._

_ "Hm?" Ciel looked up. "Oh, right." He picked up his utensils and began to eat slowly, knowing his butler was watching._

Ciel sighed, wanting to cry but not having the tears to do so. He walked further, opening another door, seeing the pool table, the couches aligning it, and the dim lights. As if it wasn't bad already. He soon felt overwhelming depression, and fell to his knees. "S-Sebas..." His vision went black as he collapsed.


	2. His Butler, Revealed Death

**Ciel's P.O.V~**

I woke up, and in a sad attempt to sit up, noticed I was tucked in my bed. I pushed the covers aside and looked at the door. Three seconds. If I woke up by myself, Sebastian would always come in three seconds- no more, no less. I stared at the door, even still, but my faith and hope had vanished. He was never coming back. He was dead. Sebastian was _dead._ That night... When they took his body...

**~ Flashback******

**Ciel's P.O.V**

_Pryce only smiled, and Taylor grabbed Anna's arm, leaving the apartment. As expected, Pryce dropped Sebastian to the ground and followed them. I didn't know what to do or how to it. I crawled over to his body weakly and set a hand on his chest, noticing his heart was beating slower than usual. He was unconscious, but suddenly, his eyes opened. He simply chuckled._

_ "Young master, I'm alive. Don't worry." _

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

_"Young master, I'm alive. Don't worry," I said reassuringly. It must not have helped when I coughed up about two cups of blood afterwards. "Listen, when this all blows over, we'll go out for ice cream. Alright?" Suddenly, I felt two small hands clutch my tailcoat. "Young... master..?" I heard muffled sobs, and looked down to see Ciel's face snuggled in my chest. I smiled sadly._

_ "Just stop with your jokes... Can't you tell when something's wrong, you stupid demon!?" he screamed at me, banging my chest with his small fists._

_ "Young master, please understand that I'll be alright," I picked him up and set him in my lap, hugging him. He hugged me back, sobbing louder now. He was so young and had suffered too much pain. I couldn't just leave him sobbing like that, could I?_

_ "You're the only one, Sebastian... The only one I have left... Everyone else is dead and gone! I told you not to die for me, but you go and do it anyway!" he yelled, slapping me across the face. I welcomed it, though. He did it quite often, even once with his walking stick._

_ I hugged him tighter. "Because I couldn't stand living without you," I whispered in his ear... Then everything went black. Darkness? I was used to darkness. But I still heard his sobs. I was used to darkness. That was because I was alone. I had no one else there with me. Now I have a fragile, young boy suffering because of the inevitable._

**Ciel's P.O.V**

_He died right in front of me. A few hours later, Chantal ran into the apartment. She saw me sobbing on the couch. I did my best to take Sebastian back to his room, and I succeeded. His bed sheets were all red now, though._

_ "Hey, what's wrong? I came, just like you asked," Chantal sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my neck. "C'mon, I won't tell!"_

_ "He's dead..." I uncovered my face, looking up at her. I really was short._

_ "Who? D-Don't tell me it's..." Chantal gulped audibly._

_ "It's Sebastian," hesitantly, I hugged her tightly, and she hugged back._

_ "C'mon, I'll bring you home. Maybe my mom or dad could help him, alright?" Chantal smiled a bit, still worried about Ciel._

_ "O-Okay..." I nodded slowly. And surely, enough she took me home to two 'loving' parents. Her father, William T. Spears looked at me with sheer disapproval, and her mother, Hannah Annafeloz, frowned at me. All the while, Grell sat on the couch, reading._

_ "Chantal... Why did you bring home a demon's nuisance?" William shook his head._

_ "A demon's... Oh! That explains a lot..." Chantal hugged me tightly in front of her father. "We're friends, daddy! I don't care if he sold his watcha-ma-callit, but I'm not leaving him just 'cuz you say so!"_

_ Hannah sighed. "Dear, what's wrong with him?" I'm guessing my eyes were still puffy._

**_3_****_rd_****_ Person P.O.V_**

****_"His demon died," She said, calmly._

_ "He wasn't my demon..." Ciel muttered to himself. _

_ "Ah... I see," Hannah bent down in front of Ciel with a smile and opened his hand, setting a small, black gem in it. She closed his hand again and stood up, returning to her duties in the kitchen. _

_ "Please show yourself the door," William shook his head again and I did as asked. Sprinted home as fast as I could, and Chantal only watched me with a frown._

_ When I was back at the manor, I saw Sebastian's body on one of those hospital gurneys, and two workers carrying him away._

_ "What are you doing!?" I exclaimed._

_ "A little blonde girl reported a death here. Her name is..." One of the workers explained, "Anna, I think." As if it wasn't bad enough._

_ "Don't just take him away!" Ciel screamed at them._

_ "Sorry, little dude," the other worker ruffled his hair and he ran into his room, slamming the door. He climbed into his bed, sobbing into his pillow._

_ "I hate my life!" he exclaimed._

**~ Flashback End ~**

Ciel walked outside, picking up the newspaper that came every Sunday. He looked at the headline on the first page, which didn't help him at all.

**SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS, PHANTOMHIVE SERVANT, FOUND DEAD IN APARTMENT.**

**Authorities say that "slave-owner", Ciel Phantomhive murdered him. **

He crumpled the paper, tossing it aside. Every time he tries to forget about something, it pops up in the newspaper. _That's going to make it hard to sleep at night..._ Ciel thought to himself.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapters, I haven't had much time to write! So sorry for making you wait so long! = I'm sure I've lost a lot of my original readers. xD Aaaanyyyywaaays... I'm eating goldfish. Adios, my beautiful panda-pigs!**


End file.
